kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dream World
Why is there no history of the change deleting the Sabertooth? 04:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Side Quests Having trouble figuring out Sgt. Pepper's Puppy Side Quest, anyone finish it? 19:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Funny, I just did 15 minutes ago. I think I got it in the very last (or almost) battle in Zone 5 of "The Desert". Yeah, I was wondering when the "puppy" was going to turn up, too. Once you fight an Alien then you will get a Dog tag, he will ask you to kill aliens, and so on... 19:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) For anyone reading this, the article is pretty messy now. For example, the value you have to throw in for the well is the same as the value for energy for beggar. Also, the values users experienced are pretty useless, as we are currently sure that that previous table works ;) Perhaps it might be a good idea to post it in the Dream World subforum. Works both ways, you help the players, the knowlegdable there will help you ;) Trivia The wishing well trivia should be on a subpage, and transcluded here, so that whoever needs them can keep the subpage open, andthey'll be listed but hidden here. --◄mendel► 01:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The trivia definitely should be on a page of its own. --◄mendel► 21:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) IQ\Dexterity\Speed Pill Hi everyone. I noticed that in the main arcticle it is said that it is possible to find these pills up to level 32. Anyway, i'm still finding pills inside chests, and i'm a level 35. Is that some sort of (lucky) bug or is the article incorrect? 00:57, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :No. it means that you can find them until that attribute is at level 32. I'll try to reword that bit to make that more clear. --◄mendel► 01:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, i see. Thanks mendel =D 20:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Page Protection I don't see it working - people don't register, they just stop contributing; and I for one don't see why I should put any more effort into this page when Juze undermines any chance of me getting help keeping this page up to date and running well. Vandalism is not a problem; anons have made a huge number of constructive contributions (just like on Wikipedia), and protecting the page against them just means less contributions. It is possible to get people to sign up, but they'll see it's worth it only when they like to be part of a community, so the way is to address them and invite them personally. I for one am going to stop developing this page, and spreading the word if this obstruction continues - I don't think it's worth the effort then. --◄mendel► 13:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Raise Guilds' level Anyone know how I can raise guilds' level? ->This is on the wiki page i have the same question, i can't find anything on the guild page, and my guild is limited to 10 members. is this an obsolete reference, not applicable to DW on Facebook, or does it have other reqs besides coin? 14:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Higher stats than conventional maxes I have gathered from the info already around on forums and the wiki page that conventional maxes for stats are: Strength 50 (from buying at surgeon) Constitution 120 (from buying at surgeon) Intelligence 32 (from pills from puzzles) Dexterity 32 (from pills from puzzles) Quickness 32 (from pills from puzzles) Post-game (levels 51+) mystery boxes may contain pills of STR, INT, DEX and Speed to further increase those stats. All stats can be increased beyond above levels with lps obtained via crystals or gems anytime. Dream World: Should it be a wiki instead? Discuss. --Juze 14:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, simply because it's not just a Kongregate game. And it's kinda getting really big and totally deserves it's own wiki.(nvg) Notverygood2 04:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Lets say, we need 2 more "yes" answers, and then we will move it away. "No" answer do not count, but we would like to hear those too if they really have a good reason. --Juze 05:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to be that there is already a Dream World wiki. You've wasted your time. :::Data has been moved here, there and somewhere. They are not made to be edited, instead, they will be still moved away. Any edits done on either wiki about Dream World may be reverted, so don't waste your time. --Juze 06:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Poor Kongregate Choice in Deleting this Wiki Info Within the last few days I have gotten into Dream World. The Previous Data that they Claim could be found on the Dream World Wiki was not able to be found on the Dream World Wiki. Admins, Please restore the previous page until all the information is properly added to the Dream World Wiki. In playing the game the information was wonderfully informative and saved many a headache in getting through quests and making sound decisions. Maybe this is also accessable on the forum pages but it was far clearer and simpler, all in one place, on this wikia. I hope you recieve this message and all who agree recognize it and send posts about this as well. Well I personally won't touch this subject due to the fact that I do not think it is my place to touch, but I do appreciate your feedback. I'll tell Juze as soon as possible. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 05:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree whole heartedly with this. I too have started playing Dream World for the last three days. Yesterday the trivia questions were taken away. Now all of the information... Most of this does NOT exist on the Dream Worl wiki. I don't understand the reasoning behind this. Who is helped by the removal of this information? Perhaps if you want to delete info, you should add it somewhere else first? Isolater 14:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, read above. The above talk page post. There are the links. Also, PAGE HISTORY. Newbs. --Juze 13:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC)